Kiss this
by sango-baby
Summary: A funny Little story I came up with and posted. It was first post in yahoo groups. It's a ranger/stephanie pairing. I was very board, what chat I say


I would like to point out a little arrow on the top of your address bar, it says back. If you do not like the story with in the first 2 paragraphs you will not like the rest of it, so please use this button. I thank all of you who gave good feed back in your reviews. That is the only way I'm going to get better. I could do with out the smart a** reviews, they not only waste my time but, yours too.

* * *

**Kiss This  
**Song By: Arron Tippin  
Story By: Sango-baby

* * *

Stephanie was on a stake out with Ranger. Their was only two problems. One was her ass was asleep. The second was they were staking out Pino's. "Ranger, Tell me again why we are staking out Pino's."

Ranger did an internal sigh. "We're here to appended Gaspick (spelling?). He has been here every day to Gloat about "Bounty Hunters" not being able to catch him. Also to take bets on who will get him and when."

Stephanie leaned back in her sit and blew out a sigh. "Do you know is over the bets?"

The corner of Ranger's mouth tipped up in a ranger smile. "Which one?"

"How many are their?" Stephanie asked startled out of her half sleep state to stare wide eyed at Ranger.

"Do you really what to know?" his eyes had dimmed and the corners of his mouth were turned down. This was not a subject that he wanted to talk about with her.

"No. I want to know who started on when I would bring Gaspick in wearing handcuffs?" She sighed again. Her life was a day time drama. This was going to have to stop.

Ranger spoke making her jump. "The desk clerk of the day. His in their now." A strange look came over Stephanie's face. Ranger was not surprised she had been acting funny every since she broke with Moreill the month before. He had coming bragging for a second chance since Terry broke up with him a week ago. He had even got drunk enough to come and break into her apartment. She had been in the shower and he had walked in and assaulted her. The next day she moved up to his Rangeman apartment above Rangeman. He didn't know wither to kill for trying to hurt her or thank him for moving her closer to him.

"What's the price for you to look the other way, while I bash some heads together?"

"Babe." said Ranger putting a wealth of meaning in that one word. Just then Gaspick pulled up. "He's here, it's show time."

She let out another sigh, and got out of the Bronco. Ranger waited a while before going in behind her. Stephanie already had Gaspick at the bar talking his ear off, at least that what it looked like. Ranger saw cell phones come out and whispered conversion about Stephanie start. Will so much for a clean, silent bust.

An hour later Gaspick was on his 10th beer and was will on his way to being well and truly drunk. When Hal radioed in. "Hay boss, Moreill just pulled up. You want me to stall him."

Ranger thought for a minute. "No." 'Stilling' Moreill could end up with Moreill in the hospital and that was the last thing he needed. "Let him come in. Stephanie can handle him."

**She was a woman on a mission  
****Here to drown him and forget him  
S****o I set her up to wash him down  
****She had just about succeed  
****With that low-down no good cheating  
****Good For nothing came strutting though the crowd **

Joe came in and zeroed in on Stephanie. He went right up to her and started in "Stephanie, Cupcake, listen to me. I know what I did was wrong. I want to make it up to you. I love you and only you. Terry made me see that. You're my one and only. You make my world go round; you make me feel weight less. Come on Cupcake forgive me. It's never going to happen again." When he was finished he was on his knees in front of her holding a ring box.

Stephanie listened calmly to this speech. When he was through she said, "So, we're suppose to kiss and pretend nothing ever happen? Start out fresh?"

**Oh he was laying it on thick  
****He never missed a lick  
****Professing his never-ending love  
****Oh but I never will forget when she stood up and said  
**"**so I guess you think were just going to kiss and make up don't ya?"  
****That's when she said**

Stephanie stood up and hit him on the side of the head knocking him down to the floor. When he Struggled up to standing up in front of her, she said "You can kiss this piece of a** Good-bye and this is why."

**Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
****And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
****Me and you (me and you)  
****We're though (we're though)  
****And there's only one thing left for you to do  
****You just come here one last time  
****Pucker up and close your eyes  
****And kiss this, goodbye**

Stephanie then pushed him until his back was to the wall. "First you question my bounty Hunting skills. You bet against me, then get mad when you lose. Then you try to make a house wife out of me, by telling me my life was in danger when it wasn't. When your leg broke you try to lay guilt trip, after guilt trip on me. Then, you try and get Ranger thrown in jail so, I would have to bounty hunting. You're a pig, Joe."

**We'll, the next thing I recall  
****She had him back against the wall  
****Chewing him like a bull dog on a bone  
****She was putting in his place I mean right up in his face  
****Dragging him down a list of done did wrongs **

By now all of Pino's was gathered around, mostly cops and Rangeman men. No one noticed Stephanie's father come though the door. Ranger nodded at him, he nodded back and went to the bar for a drink. Where Gaspickwas setting with another beer. By the look on Gaspick face he was enjoying the show Stephanie was putting on. she was currently calling Joe several name, Ranger had heard since middle school. Ranger walked over to Gaspick. "Enjoying the Fruits of your labor." His voice was dangerously soft.

Gaspick was to drunk to use caution. "Yeah, I might spend a few minutes in jail. But Joe said he would get me out as soon as he could. Plus, I get to see him eat shit. That lady has a razor blade for a tongue." He laughed and swayed, almost falling out of his chair.

Ranger laid a hand on his neck. "Come on, Gaspick, it's time you went to sleep." he said just as Gaspick fall to the floor. Ranger looked over to Stephanie, she had gotten her second wind and it didn't look like she would be letting go of Joe anytime soon. He radioed Tank "Tank, I'm Going to need some help loading the cargo. Stephanie is have to much fun to be interrupted."

"Sure, boss." When Tank walked in to Pino's a few minutes, he understood what Ranger meant. His lips twitched. A little ESP went on between Ranger and Tank. Then, Tank took Gaspisk to the Bronco.

**It was just about now  
****That the crowd gathered around  
****They came him pay for his every last sin  
****She called him every thing under the sun  
****And when we thought she was done  
****She reared back and let him have it again, MAN**

**She said … She said**

Stephanie had decided to make a good finish. So when she called him a few more names she turned around and started though the crowd, it parted like the red sea for her. When she reached were Ranger stood she kissed him. The kiss went deeper and their body got closer. Finally, Ranger broke from the kiss to saying "Babe, We're in public."

She turned around "I see your point. Come on let's get out of here." They were almost out the door when Joe stepped in front of them.

"Where do you think your going? Were not through here! What would your dad say if he saw you leaving with him?"

Stephanie's dad's voice rose from the bar. "I'd say go for it girl, but if he don't put a ring on your finger soon, I'm going to have a long conversion with him. You got that boy."

"Yes, Sir." said Ranger and he walked out the Stephanie at his side

**Why don't you kiss, Kiss this  
****And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
****Me and you (me and you)  
****We're through (we're through)  
****And theirs only one thing left to do  
****You just come over her one last time pucker up and close your eyes  
****And kiss this, good bye**

As they were leaving they heard Stephanie father say to Joe "So about the garage, Cho Cho I believe the game was called. It involved trains."

Stephanie looked at Ranger and smiled. " Daddy to the rescue."

"Babe."

**Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
****And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
****Me and you (me and you)  
W****e're through (we're through)  
****And theirs only one thing left to do  
****You just come over her one last time pucker up and close your eyes  
****And kiss this, good bye**

When they pulled in to the Rangeman garage it was curiously silent. Ranger and Stephanie went to the 4th floor. Every Rangeman employee, on and off duty, was their. They were watching the video from Pino's. Stephanie smiled an evil smile and when to go get something out of her office. She came back wit ha bullhorn the men had given her for Christmas

"ATTENTION ALL RANGEMAN EMPLOYEES, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE PAST TONIGHT THERE WILL BE NOT ONE BET PLACED ON THAT VIDEO. AND IF IT APPEARS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM ON THE INTERNET I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE OF YOU." Everyone in the room jump 3 feet.

Stephanie smiled a saints smile and looked at Ranger. "I'm going to bed. You can put the fear of god and country into them."

Ranger just looked at her "Babe I think you already have."

**Kiss this, good bye  
****See ya!**

* * *

**For those of you who whould leave Reviews that will help me with making this story better please click the review button. Those who what to make smart remarks please push the back button now. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**love,  
sango-baby**


End file.
